22 Grudnia 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3141 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3356); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3142 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3357); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:40 Wielkie sprzątanie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 22 grudnia; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata? 08:55 Był taki dzień - 22 grudnia; felieton 09:00 Snobs - odc. 16 (Snobs) kraj prod.Australia (2003) 09:25 Jedyneczka - Kraina tradycji; program dla dzieci 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 79/156 (Teletubbies, season IV Herding Sheep); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:25 Siedmiu Wspaniałych I - Więzień 78, odc.10 (Magnificent Seven I - Inmate 78, ep.9); serial kraj prod.USA (1998) 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1184; telenowela TVP 12:35 Plebania - odc. 793; telenowela TVP 13:00 Faceci do wzięcia - Dziecko sąsiadów; serial TVP 13:30 Zaginiona - odc. 5/7 - Areszt; serial TVP 14:20 4 + 1 - Kraina Nocy i Dni; cykl reportaży 14:35 Absolutnie każdą pracę; magazyn 14:50 Był taki dzień - 22 grudnia; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Zaginiona - odc. 6/7 - Śledztwo; serial TVP 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3143 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3358); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.3144 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3359); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Savannah - odc.14 (Savannah ep.14); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 18:25 Sąsiedzi - Spotkanie z Szekspirem; serial komediowy TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Zupa ala Smerf 10 (Soup a la Smerf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Rob Roy (Rob Roy) 133'; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1995) 22:40 Ring; talk-show 23:25 Gra o życie (Truth or Dare) 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 01:05 Był taki dzień - 22 grudnia; felieton 01:10 Kino nocnych marków - Pierścień śmierci (Death Ring) 87'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1992) 02:35 Był taki dzień - 22 grudnia; felieton 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Statek miłości - odc. 88/249 (The Love Boat . 76,cz.1 (The Mallory Quest, The Offer,Julie, the Vamp)); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 89/249 (The Love Boat 76,cz.2 (The Mallory Quest, The Offer, Julie, the Vamp)); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 18 Wodny świat (Magic school bus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.128, Pierwsza miłość 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym 09:25 Pogoda 09:55 Panorama 10:25 Pogoda 10:55 Panorama 11:00 Pogoda 11:05 Hotel Zacisze - odc. 10/12 Trup w hotelu (Fawlty Towers,ep. The Kipper and the Corpse); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1979) 11:40 McGregorowie odc.55/65 - Czarna owca (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga ep. Black Sheep); serial kraj prod.Australia (1996) 12:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:50 Będę modelką - odc 7/9 (Next American Top Model); telenowela dokumentalna kraj prod.USA (2003) 13:30 Allo, Allo - odc. 57 (Allo, Allo s. VI ep.4); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989) 14:00 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (2) 14:15 Dubidu - odc. 22; quiz muzyczny 15:05 Spotkanie z Balladą - 65. Spotkanie z Balladą - Dom pod Fijołem (1) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:20 Polskie drogi - odc.10/11 Himmlerland; serial TVP 17:55 Eksperyment życie; felieton 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Co tam Panie w Kabarecie - czyli Zielonogórskie Klimaty (1); widowisko 19:55 Podróże z żartem - Wyspy Karaibskie; program rozrywkowy 21:00 Wojenna narzeczona - odc. 2/4 (Bride of War); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (1997) 22:00 Wywiad z Lechem Kaczyńskim - Prezydentem RP 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 13 pierwszych dni - 22 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny 23:30 Amerykanin kucharzem (American Cuisine) 88'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, USA (1998) 01:00 Wiedźmin - odc. 12/13 Falwick; serial TVP 01:45 Na bezsenną noc - Wieczór z Hanną Banaszak "Miłość Ci wszystko wyznaczy" 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:35 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar cz.I; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Niepokorni - Jan Hanasz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar cz.II; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Księga cnót" Zbigniew Rau; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 07:45 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 07:45 TKW Poranny; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 07:55 Zwiastun WOT Śniegu cieniutki opłatek W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Zwiastun WOT Święta, święta W wt.26.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Qadrans - Qadrans 22.; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:10 Zwiastun WOT W wielkim świecie D pt.22.12 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:10 Zwiastun WOT SOS Wioski dziecięce - akcja charytatywna; STEREO 08:10 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO 08:20 Zwiastun WOT Śniegu cieniutki opłatek W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Zwiastun WOT Pamietajmy o Giedroyciu W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:25 Zwiastun WOT W wielkim świecie D pt.22.12 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Zwiastun WOT Telemotor Sport DU pt.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Kurier gospodarczy; STEREO 08:44 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 08:48 Gość dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 5 (Guitar show, ep. 5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Wojna polsko-jaruzelska" Andrzej Paczkowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy; STEREO 09:49 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 09:55 To jest temat - Insygnia wolności; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Krasnoludki i gamonie" Waldemar Fydrych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 10:48 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 10:50 Gość dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar cz.I; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 11:48 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 11:50 Trzeci wymiar - Trzeci Wymiar cz.II; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Niepokorni - Jan Hanasz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:50 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 12:55 Niepokorni - Jan Hanasz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Kurier - wydanie specjalne 13:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Z maską na twarzy" Maria Lewińska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 13:50 Monastery prawosławne w Polsce - Nauczyciele Słowian; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 To jest temat - Moja Wigilia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 14:45 To jest temat - Dziewczyny z kalendarza; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 5 (Guitar show, ep. 5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:50 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 15:50 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 15:50 Reportaż kulturalny - 13-ty PIK; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 16:45 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:45 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1920-1939 - Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1920-1939 8; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Dżingiel żółte koło 17:00 Studio reportażu - Codziennie krok po kroku; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Dżingiel niebieskie 17:15 Qadrans - Qadrans 22.; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:45 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 17:50 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 17:50 Wywiad Kuriera 17:55 POGODA DLA WARSZAWY 17:55 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Wiadomości sportowe - Wiadomości sportowe (22.12.2006 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 18:25 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 18:25 TELEWIZYJNY NUMER WARSZAWSKI 18:30 Kuźnia talentów - Kuźnia talentów em. 8.09.06 odc.1; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Zwiastun WOT Mój pies W niedz.24.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Zwiastun WOT Śniegu cieniutki opłatek W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 W wielkim świecie - W wielkim Świecie -odc. 92; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 Zwiastun WOT Śniegu cieniutki opłatek W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Zwiastun WOT Pamietajmy o Giedroyciu W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Tele Motor Sport - Tele Motor Sport (WOT) prem. 22.12.06 19; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Zwiastun WOT Święta, święta W wt.26.12 g.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Qadrans - Qadrans 22.; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:35 Żadnej pracy się nie boję - Żadnej pracy się nie boję prem. 20.12.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 20:00 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Niepokorni - Stanisław Szukała; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Prognoza pogody; STEREO 21:45 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe - Wiadomości sportowe (22.12.2006 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:10 Zwiastun WOT Pamietajmy o Giedroyciu W pon.25.12 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Dżingiel Bufor WOT 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Niepokorni - Stanisław Szukała; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kurier sportowy; STEREO 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier; STEREO 23:15 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 52; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Wystawy na Boże Narodzenie (Les vitrines de Noel (ang. Windows of Christmas)) kraj prod.Francja (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Poważne uszkodzenie ciała - odc. 6 (ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Czarodziejskie chwile (Magic Moments); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07:00 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 07:35 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 08:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10:15 Klinika samotnych serc - serial obyczajowy reż. Leszek Wosiewicz, Polska 2004 11:15 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 11:50 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! - serial obyczajowy reż. Paweł Karpiński, Jacek Gąsiorowski, Polska 2006 12:50 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Patrz, czuwaj, ucz się - komedia reż. Hart Bochner, wyk. Jeremy Piven, Chris Young, Megan Ward, Jon Favreau USA 1994 21:00 Memento - thriller reż. Christopher Nolan, wyk. Anne Moss, Joe Pantoliano, Mark Boone Junior USA 2000 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00:25 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:25 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 reż. Thomas Carter, USA 2002 07:35 Firma - magazyn 08:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 09:40 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 733 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 reż. Thomas Carter, USA 2002 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 84/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 Super Kino Zabójcza broń 4 - film sensacyjny reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Mel Gibson, Danny Glover, Joe Pesci, Rene Russo USA 1998 22:45 Policja - dramat sensacyjny reż. Ron Shelton, wyk. Kurt Russell, Scott Speedman, Michael Michele, Brendan Gleeson USA/ Niemcy 2002 01:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:30 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:30 Telesklep 02:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5.45 Sztukateria 6.05 Kinomaniak 6.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 6.55 Muzyczne listy 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Power Rangers (7) - serial animowany 9.00 Yugioh - serial animowany 9.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (57) - serial 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (83) - telenowela 11.35 Mój wstrętny, tłusty szef 12.35 Na topie - wywiad z... 13.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Gram.tv 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (59) - telenowela 17.00 Siatkówka: PLS - mecz Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn-Koźle - Wkręt-Met Domex Częstochowa 19.00 Jesteś moim życiem (84) - telenowela 20.00 Komisarz Rex (2) - serial 21.00 Gorące Hawaje (5) - serial 22.00 Miasteczko Point Pleasant(5) - serial 23.00 Playboy: Dangerous Invitation 2 - film erotyczny 1.00 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 1.40 Casino Night 3.40 Muzyczne listy 4.30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 4.50 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 22 grudnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 22 grudnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Polski roczek - Boże Narodzenie; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - Odc 7; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Oto jest pytanie - odc.14; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Sonaty Kościelne; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 To jest temat - Rzecz o Albercie Schweitzerze; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 791* - Uroczysta kolacja; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 586; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Petersburscy Polacy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 Hity satelity 13:35 Teatr TV - Parady 54'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Krzysztof Zaleski, Barbara Sałacka; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Ewa Dałkowska, Marek Kondrat, Grzegorz Wons; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Koncert na flet,harfę i orkiestrę C-dur KV 299; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Bogu na cześć, ludziom na pożytek - z tajemnic Świętej Góry; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - Polski roczek - Boże Narodzenie; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - Odc 7; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Olesko, Podhorce; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Święta wojna - Recydywa (230); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Zdarzyło się - Polska "Kotwica" Kowna (Polska "Kotwica" Kowna); reportaż kraj prod.Litwa (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Okazja - odc. 15 - Romantyczność nagła; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Łowcy bizonów; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 791* - Uroczysta kolacja; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 586; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Hity satelity 21:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 263 Niedokończona rozmowa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Wywiad z Lechem Kaczyńskim - Prezydentem RP 22:50 Za sławnienie Polski i Polskości - Rafał Blechacz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:55 Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur: Kwiaty polskie - widowisko muzyczne oparte na tekstach Juliana Tuwima; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Nieparzyści - odc. 11; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Łowcy bizonów; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 791* - Uroczysta kolacja; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 586; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wieści Polonijne 03:05 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Hity satelity 03:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 263 Niedokończona rozmowa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Wywiad z Lechem Kaczyńskim - Prezydentem RP 04:55 Duże dzieci - 29; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Święta wojna - Recydywa (230); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Poranek z Mozartem - Słynne kwartety smyczkowe (Famous String Quartets) kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Telekino - Gonitwa; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Zbrodnia i kara (Crime and Punishment) 84'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1935); reż.:Josef von Sternberg; wyk.:Marian Marsh, Robert Allen, Nana Bryant, Peter Lorre, Elisabeth Risdon, Edward Arnold; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Legendarne interpretacje cz. 2 (Legendary performances II); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Wiek z Louisem Armstrongiem (Un siecle avec Louis Armstrong); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Fluidy; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kino jest sztuką - Matka i syn (Mat' i syn); dramat kraj prod.ROSJA, Niemcy (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Media; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 25 Laboratorium - Laborka; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Klasyka filmowa - Faust (Faust - eine deutsche Volkssage) 106'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1926); reż.:Friedrich Murnau; wyk.:Hanna Ralph, Gosta Ekman, Camilla Horn, Frida Richard, Yvette Guilbert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Legendarne interpretacje cz. 3 (Legendary performances III); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Socjopaci - odc. 1; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Miasto; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Frank Zappa - Yellow Shark (Frank Zappa - Yellow Shark); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1993); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Rock i polityka - 3 (Get Up Stand Up - Fight the Power); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Strefa alternatywna - Hurricane Festival 2005 - New Order (New Order); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Strefa alternatywna - Spacer z Pawłem Althamerem; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Cuba feliz (Cuba feliz) 92'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Kuba (2000); reż.:Karim Dridi; wyk.:Miguel Del Morales, Pepin Vaillant; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Kwartet obojowy F-dur KV 370 W.A. Mozarta gra Heinz Holliger i Keller Quartet (Oboe Quartet); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Muzyka kameralna z miejsca urodzin Mozarta (Intermission); koncert kraj prod.Austria (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Egon Franke; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 TV Moto-Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Z archiwum TVP - Polska szkoła biegów długich; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Włochy - Australia ( I połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 13:00 Jeden na jeden - Wojciech Luto; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Stanisław Królak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Brazylia - Ghana ( I połowa ) (MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:05 Jazda Nowej Generacji; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Projekt "X" - Dżungla (Wietnam); cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Koszykówka kobiet - Euroliga: Wisła - Mondeville 19:05 Polska Liga Hokejowa - Zagłebie Sosnowiec - Cracovia Kraków ( studio ) 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:30 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Koszykówka kobiet - Euroliga: Lotos - Valenciennes 00:55 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Mayday - thriller sensacyjny, USA 2005 09:35 Odnaleźć przeznaczenie - melodramat, USA 2003 11:10 Wściekły - film kryminalny, Polska 1979 12:50 Mroczne koronki - thriller, USA 1960 14:40 Rola jej życia - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 2004 16:25 Prochy Angeli - dramat obyczajowy, Irlandia/USA 1999 18:55 Najświetniejsze hotele świata (6) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 2005 19:30 Joey II (10) - serial komediowy prod. USA 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Półmrok - thriller, USA 2004 22:55 Hotel Ruanda - dramat wojenny, RPA/USA/Włochy/Wielka Brytania 2004 01:00 Elton John - "The Red Piano" w Las Vegas - koncert 01:55 Już tu nie mieszkamy - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Kanada 2003 03:35 Blady strach - horror, Francja 2003 05:05 Łapu Capu Extra - chochliki telewizyjne 05:35 Zawsze w niedzielę - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1965 TVN Gra 08:00 Music Chat interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 09:00 Telesklep 11:10 Graj o raj interaktywny teleturniej na żywo... stereolive 12:00 Strażnik Kasy (Gra) interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 13:00 Strażnik kasy interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 14:00 Pin kod 14:25 Telesklep 15:30 Rozbij bank interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereo 17:00 Kasa gra interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereo 19:00 Strażnik Kasy (Gra) interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 20:00 Seans filmowy interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 22:00 Wieczorne igraszki interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereolive 00:00 SerwisMania interaktywny program rozrywkowy... stereo Zone Club 06:00 Szkoła jogi, Ćwiczenia jogi dla każdego, odc. 64; gimnastyka 06:25 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach, Poranne ćwiczenia na zdrowy początek dnia, odc. 32; fitness 06:55 Przyjęcia Jamesa, odc. 15; magazyn kulinarny 07:20 Rusz głową, odc. 3; jedzenie i picie 07:45 Rusz głową, odc. 4; jedzenie i picie 08:10 Przyjdź! Zobacz! Kup!, odc. 10; moda 08:35 Ekstremalne metamorfozy, odc. 17; lifestyle 09:35 Zmień swój styl, Praktyczne wskazówki dotyczące zmiany aranżacji wnętrz, odc. 1; lifestyle 10:25 Dziewczyny z Glamour‘a, odc. 6; lifestyle 10:55 Stylowe miejsca, Berlin Mitte. Hotel Greif, odc. 16; architektura 11:25 Strażnicy mody, odc. 4; moda 11:55 Dom mody, odc. 4; moda 12:25 Dom mody, odc. 5; moda 12:55 Kulisy Hollywood, odc. 9; lifestyle 13:45 Przyjęcia Jamesa, odc. 15; magazyn kulinarny 14:10 Sobota w kuchni, odc. 72; magazyn kulinarny 14:35 Poradnik Tany Byron, odc. 38; psychologia 15:30 Złota rączka, Porady dla majsterkujących pań, odc. 14; poradnik 16:00 Złota rączka, Porady dla majsterkujących pań, odc. 15; poradnik 16:30 Design Challenge, odc. 15; architektura 17:00 E - miłość, odc. 38; magazyn 17:30 Udawacze, odc. 11 18:30 Tuckerville, odc. 5; real tv 19:00 Tuckerville, odc. 6; real tv 19:30 Nawiedzone miejsca, odc. 3; opowieści niesamowite 20:30 Modny świat, Nowiny ze świata mody, odc. 700; moda 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - Wielka Brytania, odc. 17; lifestyle 22:00 Potyczki Jerry‘ego Springera, odc. 88; talk show 22:50 Potyczki Jerry‘ego Springera, odc. 109; talk show 23:40 Porozmawiajmy o seksie, odc. 44; seksualność 00:30 Udawacze, odc. 37 01:20 Potyczki Jerry‘ego Springera, odc. 88; talk show 02:05 Sekstaza, Orgazmiczne przyjemności, odc. 2; erotyka 03:00 Strażnicy mody, odc. 21; moda 03:30 Sekrety kuchni wegetariańskiej, odc. 23; magazyn kulinarny 04:00 Sobota w kuchni, odc. 72; magazyn kulinarny 04:30 Na straży dobrego stylu, Metamorfozy źle urządzonych wnętrz, odc. 26; lifestyle 05:00 Sztuka i dusza, odc. 6; lifestyle 05:30 Strażnicy mody, odc. 16; moda TV Puls 06:05 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne, Helsinki; serial dokumentalny 06:40 Perły Toskanii, Valtiberina, odc. 17; serial dokumentalny 07:10 Rekolekcje ostatniej szansy, odc. 3; program religijny 07:45 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 08:20 Zabytki w Chinach - tradycje i kultura, odc. 7; serial dokumentalny USA 1998 09:20 Magiczna Italia, Lombardia, odc. 15; serial dokumentalny 09:50 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 10:40 Program religijny; kościół i religia 11:10 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne, Helsinki; serial dokumentalny 11:40 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 12:30 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 13:10 Na drogach i bezdrożach Afryki, W krainie Luapula, odc. 9; serial dokumentalny Polska 2001 14:00 Zimna wojna, Dobrzy i źli. 1967 - 1978, odc. 17; serial dokumentalny USA 1998 15:00 Godzina miłosierdzia /program na żywo/ 15:35 Rekolekcje ostatniej szansy, odc. 3; program religijny 16:10 Zabytki w Chinach - tradycje i kultura, odc. 8; serial dokumentalny USA 1998 17:10 Pod prąd; program publicystyczny 18:00 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne, Walsrode; serial dokumentalny /program na żywo/ 18:40 Impresjoniści, Vincent van Gogh (1853 - 1890), odc. 8; serial dokumentalny 19:20 Rekolekcje ostatniej szansy, odc. 3; program religijny 19:55 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny /program na żywo/ 20:40 Sprawa pilota Maresza; film sensacyjny Polska 1955; reż.: Leonard Buczkowski; wyk: Wieńczysław Gliński, Alicja Raciszówna 22:40 Don Matteo, Tajne śledztwo, odc. 58; serial kryminalny Włochy 2004; reż.: Enrico Oldoini; wyk: Terence Hill, Nino Frassica 23:40 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 00:20 Rekolekcje ostatniej szansy, odc. 3; program religijny 00:50 Perły Toskanii, Montepulciano i Cortona, odc. 18; serial dokumentalny 01:30 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne, Walsrode; serial dokumentalny 02:00 Zabytki w Chinach - tradycje i kultura, odc. 8; serial dokumentalny USA 1998 03:00 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny TVN Turbo 06:00 Trans Europa; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 06:30 Mango; program reklamowy 09:00 OES; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 09:30 Jednoślad; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 10:00 Trans Europa; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 10:30 Czas tuningu; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 11:00 Samochód - magazyn każdego kierowcy; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 11:30 Toolbox; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 12:00 Automundial; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 12:30 OES; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 13:00 Monster House; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 14:30 Rentgen; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 15:00 Trans Europa; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 15:30 Motorwizja; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 16:00 The Car Show; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 16:30 Monster House, odc. 29; magazyn poradnikowy /stereo/ 17:30 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 17:40 Automaniak max; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 18:10 Karambol; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 18:40 Rentgen 2.0; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 19:10 The Car Show; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 19:40 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 19:50 De Lux 8 minut; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 20:00 Czas tuningu; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 20:30 Uwaga! Pirat!; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 21:00 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 21:10 Zakup kontrolowany; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 22:10 Automaniak max; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 22:50 Raport Turbo; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 23:00 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 23:30 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 00:00 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 00:30 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 01:00 Mango; program reklamowy 01:30 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 02:00 Turbo erotyk; erotyka /stereo/ 02:30 Rentgen 2.0; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 03:00 Karambol; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 03:30 Zakup kontrolowany; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ 04:30 Czas tuningu; magazyn motoryzacyjny /stereo/ Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2006 roku